ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3282 (25th December 2006)
Plot Sonia barges into the house and Pauline orders her out. She isn’t going anywhere until she has said her piece. Sonia tells Pauline about her and Martin’s engagement and invites her to the wedding. Pauline is taken aback by her sharpness and makes it clear she won’t be. Sonia asks Pauline why she hates her so much. After Pauline explains her reasons, Sonia tells her she was a woman she used to look up to. She begs her to change her mind. Sonia decks Pauline when she begins to roast her faults. She falls to the ground, breaking her fruit bowl. Shocked at what she’s done, Sonia quickly apologises. She begs Pauline to consider Martin and Rebecca, but she sends Sonia away. Phil steps in Minty’s place as posing as Santa for the children’s entertainment after Minty’s accident, much to Ian’s amusement. Max begs Stacey to keep their indiscretion a secret. She refuses, claiming that it’s her revenge against Bradley. Max tells her that he has feelings for her and notes their intimacy as a drunken mistake. Max advises her to keep their affair a secret and promises that they’ll get together again. Tanya tries persuading Bradley to make amends with Max. He’s still fuming about Stacey’s outburst and Tanya assures him that she’s heartbroken. Peggy worries that Minty will take out a claim on her. Phil tells her to get Stella to play the piano to try and boost her confidence. Pauline finds a card from Rebecca outside her door and is moved. She informs the cab driver she won’t be leaving after all. Charlie convinces Stacey to return to The Vic and guarantees his nurturing. Max feels guilty when Bradley tells him that he still loves Stacey. He talks him out of making amends with her. Stella’s furious when Ben puts a whoopie cushion on the seat of the piano. Billy and Honey return from the hospital with the news that Janet’s responding very well. Pauline leaves her house with a present for Rebecca, clutching her head. She staggers to Arthur's bench where she collapses. Dot and Martin discover her lying in the snow. Martin's horrified - she's dead! Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Bradley - Charlie Clements *Max - Jake Wood *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Jean - Gillian Wright *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Stella - Sophie Thompson *Ben - Charlie Jones *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Honey - Emma Barton *Garry - Ricky Groves *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Dawn - Kara Tointon *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Rebecca - Jade Sharif *Carly - Kellie Shirley *Kevin - Phil Daniels *Denise - Diane Parish *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Keith - David Spinx *Mickey - Joe Swash *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Peter - Thomas Law *Lucy - Melissa Suffield Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and Stacey's bedroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom and back garden *Bridge Street *Walford General Hospital - Baby unit Notes *This second episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast at the later time of 9.00pm. *Final appearance of Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Tragedy strikes in the Fowler household. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,560,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns